


Sheets

by merryghoul



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cleaning, F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:17:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9880118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: For the prompt "Elizabeth (The Countess)/Hazel Evers - housekeeping," requested by agirlnamedtruth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Elizabeth (The Countess)/Hazel Evers - housekeeping," requested by agirlnamedtruth.

Wherever there was a stain, Hazel was always there to clean it, no matter where it was in the Hotel Cortez. Even if it meant going to the room of the woman James loved, a woman who didn’t love him back. A woman whose existence reminded her of how much James didn’t love her back.

Hazel did what she always did to any bloodstained bed in the Hotel Cortez; take the sheets off and prepare them to be laundered in the laundry room. To Hazel’s surprise, Elizabeth appeared in her bedroom as Hazel was taking the sheets off her bed.

Hazel stood up, ready to flee and curse Elizabeth’s existence. But Elizabeth walked up to her and kissed her, a long, slow, tender kiss. “Thank you,” Elizabeth said.

In that moment, Hazel realized that Elizabeth was not the awful woman she imagined Elizabeth to be after all. Elizabeth did care.


End file.
